ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zaku I
Hi Zaku I -- we are excited to have SD Gundam G Generation wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Angela's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Interwiki collaboration - I highly encourage some form of collaboration with the Gundam Wiki. I'd recommend each of your MS articles to provide a link at the bottom of the page for a "see also" on the Gundam Wiki. Then do the same thing in the other direction (on the Gundam Wiki, for each MS, at the bottom say "This MS was featured in one or more of the G Generation games, see this article"). If you need help figuring out how to do the links, just let me know. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 08:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Yo~ Yo, Mr. Bureaucrat. Workin' hard? 8) :--Yuu 14:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Speaking of Gunpla, I wanna get the MG Unicorn Gundam really badly. I wish they'd release a MG Crossbone X-2, too... Haha, new Zaku Measurement System? But, this is no Zaku, boy! No Zaku! ...I haven't done any Zakus. >_> Anyway, my copy of Spirits came in the mail today, so I'll start focusing on that now. (I like it a lot so far, it's probably gonna become my favorite G Gen.) :--Yuu 22:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Naming convention of articles Can you voice your views at Talk:Main Page regarding my suggestion to change article name conventions? Thanks a lot. -PanSola 23:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) srw part sd gundam my wikia (superrobotwars) was type about sd gundam and in the end i would like to send user here.. fyi.. i just getting started on the page ^^ i need your permision to build those page Landavia 12:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC)